


High Heels

by kimmy1412



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, got a request on ask-the-gosho-boys, it's my fic and i get to pick the height difference, kinda kinky honestly, maybe AS tall as saguru but taller than all the rest, shiho's height is unconfirmed which means she is taller than all the gosho boys, this was a fun challenge to write!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmy1412/pseuds/kimmy1412
Summary: Kaito's a little worried that he's not performing his best...
Relationships: Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	High Heels

The night just wasn’t going right. His first five tricks had been ruined before he could try them, he accidentally glitterbombed her Valentino white bag, and he hadn’t made her laugh even once. He wouldn’t have given up, but she held up a hand, her head slightly bowed.    
  


“Kaito. Please. Just stop.” 

So he sat in his seat quietly and tried to figure out how to right his wrongs. That niggling, jealous, disgusting thought cropped up again. 

|Shinichi probably didn’t do this to her.| 

☕

He gave her a goodnight kiss, but she didn’t lean into it, and he wasn’t convinced that she was happy. Maybe he shouldn’t have pushed it. 

He went home and added pillows and plushies to his bed before curling up for the night. 

☕

He brought her flowers the next day. A bright and colorful rainbow of roses. 

“I’ve never seen an arrangement like that. Where did you get it?” She picked them over, sniffing them as if testing to see if they’d gone bad. 

“It’s a secret~! …. I bought them separately and arranged them,” he admitted at her look. 

“Mmm... Well, there are glasses in the cupboard, so put them in water.” She went back to her work, and he went back to the drawing board. 

☕

“Why?” 

“It’s a  _ surprise _ ,” he insisted for the third time, and she finally relented. “Okay. I’ll get dressed up.” 

He watched her with adoration in his eyes, sitting in his suit while she put her makeup on. She carefully pulled off Kaito’s t-shirt and he whistled playfully. 

“How many times have you seen me get dressed?” She wasn’t really annoyed, and he knew it.

“It never gets old,” he smiled, and he wasn’t just being a pervert, and she knew it. 

She put her bra on and pulled up her tight black dress. She glanced back at him and he was already behind her, gently and carefully zipping her up. 

“Just let me do my hair and I’ll be done,” she told him, and he told her she looked beautiful already. 

“I know.” And she kissed him, even though she’d have to redo her lipstick, and he was glowing and pleased and warm. 

☕

He took her to see fireworks, held her hand as they sailed down the river. He watched her as the lights slowly changed and smiled when she relaxed and leaned against him a little. 

“You know,” she said quietly, and his heart skipped a beat at her tone, 

“You don’t have to try so hard.” 

And he stopped, and his mind short-circuited, and what did  _ that  _ mean? 

And then she had the nerve to laugh at him, and steal a kiss while he was confused. 

“Because,” she told him, fingers digging into his side a little when she pulled him closer, “ _ You _ are the one I chose. You aren’t competing anymore.” 

And he opened his mouth to protest, because of course he was, he was dating  _ her _ , she could have  _ literally anyone _ , but then she kissed him again and he registered that inch she had on him was three inches thanks to her heels and that her dress was soft and in his hands and that she was warm when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

“... Now,” she breathed when she pulled away, “Let’s go home and watch those videos of Kudo, and make fun of him, and you’re going to let me cheer you up. You’ve been in a terrible mood ever since our last date.”

“... I - I fucked up our last date, that’s why - ” 

“Did someone die? Did you set something on fire that wasn’t meant to be? No? Then it’s fine.”

“... But you couldn’t call it  _ good  _ \- ”

“If I wanted someone who acted perfect all the time, I’d hire someone. I have a very large tolerance for messiness, Kaito. Just… don’t stop smiling. Okay?” Her hand cupped his cheek, her nails were shimmering prettily, and hell she was killing him. 

“... Just smiling? That’s all you want?” 

“Your smile,” she led him towards the exit as the boat docked, “makes me smile. So keep doing your thing, and keep smiling.. And rely on me a little more,” she decided to add. 

“... Okay. I’ll smile, and I’ll rely on you. BUT!” He held up a finger. “You have to rely on me, too.” 

She squeezed his hand and gave him a soft look. “Deal.” 

☕


End file.
